


Rejoining the Herd

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by Ficlet inspired by ’s challenge: #3: Horse by egorstandish at 7men1destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoining the Herd

Rejoining the Herd

 

Beau’s mane and tail danced through the air as he galloped across sagebrush dotted landscape. Following his rider’s signals, Beau’s powerful body surged steadily forward. The horse’s hooves skimmed the earth. His ground-eating stride shortened the distance between himself and his herd. Beau’s ears swiveled as he and his rider Buck heard gunfire. The grey charged onward.

Buck shifted in the saddle.

Beau flattened his ears even further as two bullets from Buck’s rifle one right after the other whizzed by him.

Finally, Beau slowed down. Moments later, he happily rejoined his herd: Pony, Toby, Chaucer, Peso, Prophet and Badger.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.


End file.
